The Tears You Don't See
by NeonLights55
Summary: Andi has many secrets that her friends don't know about. What happens when those secrets are reveled. What will happen. Well you have to read to find out. Andiago, Demma


**Andi's P.O.V**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

Ugh. School. I hate school. I groggily got up from my small bed and into my small bathroom. I took a shower. I washed my hair and and body. I got out and brushed my teeth. I took a glance at the mirror. There was a big purple bruise on my left cheek. I sighed and went to my closet. I went to my closet and grabbed a bra and a new pair of undies. I went to my full length mirror and took a look at my body. I wasn't fat nor was I too skinny. I was just the right shape. I took a look at my stomach I saw a couple of bruises there and some other places. I looked terrible. I held in some tears from falling. I then stop looking at the mirror. I then went to my dressing mirror and threw on my school uniform. I put on deodorant and some perfume. I then went back to my bathroom with my make up pouch and threw on some foundation to cover to bruise and a little bit of mascara and lip balm. I sprayed on some perfume. I grabbed my phone, headphones, and backpack. I quietly walked down the steps making sure not to wake _him._

To my luck he wasn't here. He must have left after what happened last night. I went to the kitchen. I took a glance at the clock on the broken oven. Good I had a good 30 minuets to be at school. I grabbed a 20 dollar bill and my skateboard and went out the door. I got on my skateboard and skated to Starbucks. I got a simple chocolate mocha. I payed and for it and left for school. I had enough time so I should probably tell you about me.

My name Is Andi Rose Marta. Well it was. It's now Andi Rose Cruz. I'm 15 years old. You should have probably noticed that I'm adopted. I've been at about 6 or 7 foster homes in the last 11 years. I have one girl best friend; Emma Alonzo. She is such a girly girly I am to but she doesn't know. Oh and she's a witch. I then have a couple of boy best friends. Diego; the kanay. Master of all four elements. Daniel; Emma's boyfriend. I have enemies. The Panthers; Maddie, Katie, and Sophie. I don't really hate Katie or Sophie. Just Maddie. And then there's the new boy; Jax. Non of them no about my life in a Orphanage.

Before I was in the system I used to have a family. I had a brother. You honestly wouldn't believe who it is. Go on guess. Well I'll tell you. Zayn. You know the Zayn from One Direction. Yeah, he probably doesn't even remember me. I doubt it. My mom was beautiful and my dad was handsome. But one day it all stopped. I was only four while Zayn was eight. It was the day our parents fought. They were screaming, yelling, shouting at each other. It was crazy. I was young i didn't know what was going on. Zayn who was older knew what was going on. We hid in his room under the bed. I was crying really hard. Zayn was trying to calm me down. He sang to me. He knew that would calm me down. He had an amazing voice. No wonder why he's in a band. I heard more screaming a some glass shattering. More and more glass. Then I heard police sirens. And a gunshot. I couldn't hold it anymore. I ran out of the room, down the stairs. I ignored Zayn screaming my name to come back. I saw everything. My mom's body and my dad's. There was blood everywhere. Glass everywhere and a gun right next to my dad with a bullet threw his head. Zayn then came a we hugged for what felt like forever. I saw my moms locket on the ground. Zayn also saw it and he picked it up. He turned me around and placed it around my neck. Then there were people barging through the door. They asked if we were alright and they took our parents lifeless bodies away. They then took us to a orphanage. A family came. They looked rich and they were all beautiful. They took Zayn. Before he left he promised me something. He said, and I quote.

_"Andi, I love you so much. Don't forget about me and I won't forget about you. I promise I will find you and we'll be reunited. I love you some much." _

He gave me a kiss on the fore head and left out the door. That was the last time I say him. I see him on T.V, the computer and everywhere else. He said he'll find me. I know he will. Even though it's been eleven years. I still have fate. All the other homes I've been in were terrible. They abuse me. Physically, and mentally.

I touched my locket that I had. I took it off and looked at it it had me, my parents, and Zayn. I kept in the tears. I put it back on and made my way to my friends. I put on a fake smile when I say them.

"Hey Andi." They all said in sync.

"Hey." I said back

"Hey, why didn't you face time me?" Emma said while she was hand in hand with Daniel

Shit. "Uhh. I had alot of homework to finish." I said trying to make up an excuse.

"But we didn't have any home work." Diego said butting in. I was about to say something but the bell rang. I closed my locker shut as we made our war to class. I felt someone looking at me I turned and saw Diego staring at me. I turned back around and entered class. I took my seat next to Diego. I tried to ignore him as much as possibly. Class started and i just dozed off. I heard the door open. I didn't bother to look up. Maybe just another late student. I heard a lot of gasp and people saying _'OMG' _ I still didn't look up. That's when I heard a deep british voice say my name.

"Is Andi Cruz in here?" I looked up to see all eyes on me. I looked at the door to see. OH MY GOD!

* * *

WHO DO YOU THINK IS AT THE DOOR. iT SHOULD BE REALLY EASY. WELL THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW. I'LL UPDATE ASAP. BYEE!


End file.
